Kudo Haruka
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Saitama Prefecture, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2010-Present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = zetima |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Morning Musume, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Mobekimasu, MobekisuJ}} Kudo Haruka (工藤遥; Kudō Haruka) is a 10th generation member of Morning Musume, and a former member of Hello! Pro Egg under Hello! Project. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2010 Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ concert. Biography Early Life Kudo Haruka was born on October 27, 1999 in Saitama, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has two younger brothers. 2010 On March 27, at the 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ concert, Kudo Haruka was introduced as a new member of Hello! Pro Egg. Kudo debuted in concert on May 1, at the Hello Fest in Odaiba Gurume Park festival. 2011 Kudo was selected from Morning Musume's 10th generation audition to join the group on September 29, along with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi and Sato Masaki. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". In the final concert, they also participated in "Tomo" and the end of "Namidacchi". Kudo starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, and the 9th Generation members. Kudo was in a stage play featuring Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato and Miyamoto Karin, titled 1974 Ikunayo. The play ran from December 14 through 18th. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina, the 9th generation, and 10th generation members would participate in a stage play titled Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. on August 24, it was anounced that Kudo would be taking a break from Morning Musume activities due to a possible meniscus tear. According to Kudo, she had been suffering from pain in her left knee for quite some time. Unlike Ishida Ayumi, who sprained her ankle, Kudo still participated on the dance shot for temporary Wakuteka Take a chance MV. 2013 On January 13, Kudo was absent for the 18:30 show of the Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ concert tour due to a fever. On May 7, Kudo attended Sato Masaki's birthday event, titled "14-sai Nau Nau---!!" as a guest. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kudo Haruka (工藤遥) *'Nickname:' Kuduu (くどぅー), Duu (どぅー), Harukachii, Haru, Haruruu *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Height:' 158.9cmhttp://ameblo.jp/morningmusume-10ki/entry-11607462167.html *'Blood Type:' A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2010-03-27: Egg **2011-09-29: Member **2011-09-29: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2010-03-27: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 2 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' Orange *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2010–2011) **Morning Musume (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Reborn Eleven (2011) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies: '''Watching DVDs *'Special Skills:' Swimming, cartwheels, sinking her throat *'Favorite Color:' Light blue, orange, lime green *'Favorite Food: Meat, green tea. *'''Favorite Manga: One Piece. *'Favorite Morning Musume song:' Shabondama *'Favorite Song in the Past:' CANDY CANDY, We Are!, "Battle Frontier" by Takaya Akina *'Current Favorite Song:' Fashion Monster, Arienai!, "Hello! Thank You!" By Becky (with Pokepark Kids chorus group) *'Favorite words: "'There is only advancement" *'Motto: "'Be cheerful and lively!" *'Looks up to:' Tanaka Reina Discography Solo DVDs *2012.06.29 Greeting ~Kudo Haruka~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2012.11.07 HARUKA *2013.05.15 Haruka -thirteen- (“e-Hello!” DVD) Discography Featured In Singles= ;Morning Musume *Pyocopyoco Ultra (Debut) *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan ;Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ |-|Albums= ;Morning Musume *13 Colorful Character *The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 |-|DVDs= ;Group DVDs *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) ;Fanclub DVDs *2012.05.XX Morning Musume 10ki Member Ohirome Event (モーニング娘。１０期メンバーお披露目イベント) *2012.07.XX Morning Musume ANNEX Event ~Shuku Nyuugakushiki~ (モーニング娘。ANNEXイベント ～祝・入学式～) *2012.09.XX Morning Musume 10ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi ＼(^O^)／ Konya no Shuyaku wa... Maa-chan!~ (モーニング娘。１０期メンバーイベント ～祝・誕生日＼(^O^)／今夜の主役は...まーちゃん！～) *2012.11.XX Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2013.01.XX Morning Musume 10ki Member Event ~1st Anniversary Celebration~ (モーニング娘。10期メンバーイベント ～祝1周年！～) *2013.03.XX Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ (工藤遥バースデーイベント 〜中学生NIGHT!!〜) *2013.04.XX M-line Memory Vol.10 - Abe Natsumi, Ishikawa Rika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Satou Masaki, Kudou Haruka (M-line Memory Vol.10 安倍なつみ・石川梨華・譜久村聖・生田衣梨奈・佐藤優樹) *2013.08.24 Morning Musume。 9ki and 10ki Members WEB Talk Maji DE Pyoko Pyoko Part.2 (モーニング娘。9・10期メンバー WEBトーク 本気DE飛跳！Part.2) *2013.09.26 Sato Masaki Birthday Event～14Sai Now Now--!!～ (佐藤優樹バースデーイベント～14才なうなぅーーー!!～) |-|Group Songs= *2012.07.04 Seishun Domannaka (with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, and Sato Masaki) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, and Sato Masaki) *2012.10.10 Futsuu no Shoujo A (with Tanaka Reina and Sato Masaki) *2013.01.23 Nani wa Tomo Are! (with Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, and Sato Masaki) *2013.04.17 Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de (with Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, and Oda Sakura) *2013.08.28 Bouya (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, and Sato Masaki) *2013.09.25] I WISH (Updated) (Morning Musume cover; with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Oda Sakura) |-|Concerts= ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ *Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2012.10.25 Do Digital Photobooks *2013.01.29 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Haruka version) *2013.04.02 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) (Haruka version) *2013.04.09 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) Group Photobooks *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2013.01.15 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 10ki Shashinshuu (アロハロ！モーニング娘。１０期写真集) (Morning Musume Tenkigumi) Magazines Cover girl *2013.04.08 Big Comic Spirits Featured on the cover *2011.12.28 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, & Satou Masaki) *2012.04.27 B.L.T. U-17 Vol.22 (Back cover) (with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, & Sato Masaki) *2012.08.23 Young Jump (with Suzuki Airi feature, Michishige Sayumi, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, & Ishida Ayumi, & Sayashi Riho) *2012.10.05 Young Gangan No.20 (with Kikkawa Yuu feature, Iikubo Haruna, Ikuta Erina, & Sayashi Riho) *2013.01.23 Anikan R Yanyan (Back cover) (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Oda Sakura, & Satou Masaki) *2013.02.25 Idol Frontline 2013 (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, & Oda Sakura) *2013.04.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.5 (with Tanaka Reina, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, & Oda Sakura) *2013.04.27 Confetti Vol.102 (with Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho) *2013.08.25 bounce issue 358 (Back cover) (with Iikubo Haruna, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, & Satou Masaki) Works TV Programs *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2010 Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Mae ni (今がいつかになる前に) *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ *2011 1974 (Ikunayo) (1974(イクナヨ)) *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2013 Gogakuyu (ごがくゆう) Internet 2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Trivia *She is known as the tomboy of Morning Musume. *She has been called "white ghost" several times because she is rather pale and likes to wear white. *She is known for being a tsundere. *Her Morning Musume audition number was 242. *She has two younger brothers. *Before going to sleep, she always drinks milk (to grow) and tea. *Her first time performing was on May 2, 2010 during the second day of the Golden Week events "Hello! Project Presents ~ Hello☆Fest in Odaiba Gurume Park". *She is known for her husky voice. *She believes she can't lose with her husky voice and her sports skills. *Mitsui Aika said that if she could become another Hello! Project member, she would be Kudo. *She is the youngest member in the history of Morning Musume, being 11 years old when she joined. She broke Kago Ai's 11 year record of being the youngest to ever join Morning Musume. Adding to coincidence, 11 year record broken in 2011 by an 11 year and 11 months old girl. *At Takahashi Ai's graduation concert, she thanked Takahashi for giving her a whole bag of sweets during an H!P concert. *Her name can mean 遥'' "far off, distant". *She considers her charm point to be her smile. *She is considered the leader of the 10th generation by the other members in the generation, due to how she was the only one to be in Hello! Project before. *She is the third Morning Musume member to be from Hello! Pro Egg, the first being Linlin and the second being Fukumura Mizuki. *Her name is often pronounced "Kudou", with 'u' being an independent sound, rather than being used for a long 'o' sound. *She is the first, out of all members of 10th generation, to get a solo DVD. *She is the only 10th generation member to not be born on the 7th of her birth month. *When asked about what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she said not to apply too much. *She auditioned for the 9th generation, but failed. This makes her the second member of Morning Musume who had to audition twice to join the group, the first one being Tanaka Reina. *Before joining Morning Musume, she competed in the ''Kanto Swimming Tournament 2010 in the 50m breaststroke, 9-10 year old females category. She ranked 202 out of 595 for elementary school students, and 305 overall. She has said she wants to compete again when she is 15 years old. *She is the first of her generation to recieve a solo photobook. *She is the second member to continue being the youngest member after another generation joined; Fukuda Asuka was the first. *When she was young, her parents gave her many old Morning Musume CDs, except "Ai no Tane" which her father treasures. *One of her best friends within Morning Musume is Sato Masaki. *She has called herself the "the little brother" character of Morning Musume, referring to her tomboyish side. *She said her biggest wish is to meet Oda Eiichiro, the creator of her favorite manga One Piece. *If she wasn't in Morning Musume, she said she wants to be a Disney show dancer and a Disney cast member. *She is scared of haunted houses. *She often eats apples after performances. *She was ranked 3rd on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, Middle School Group. *She is Oda Sakura's favorite Morning Musume member. *She has said that she wants to be the only "boy" character within Morning Musume, and asked Tsunku to not add a boyish girl in the 12th generation of Morning Musume. *She is the youngest idol to ever appear on the cover of the magazine Big Comic Spirits. *She ranked at #37 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's May 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *In MORNING MUSUME. DVD Magazine Vol.48, it was discovered that she can't cook. See Also *Kudo Haruka Gallery Honorary Titles External Links *Hello! Project profile *10th Generation Blog (Kudo Haruka tag) | Translations es:Kudo Harukait:Kudo Haruka Category:Kudo Haruka Category:Kudo Haruka Photobooks Category:Kudo Haruka DVDs Category:1999 births Category:October Births Category:Blood type A Category:2010 additions Category:Hello! Project Category:Morning Musume Category:10th Generation Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation shows in Category:10th Generation DVDs in Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:10th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:10th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Orange Member Color Category:Members from Saitama Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Libra Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station